


A Massive Improvement

by winetrashftw



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Just smut, drunk jmo, lana turning up in heels and trench coat, shallow sex on a carpet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winetrashftw/pseuds/winetrashftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd drank the better part of 2 bottles of wine, that blissful drunk feeling covering her like a blanket. She traipsed the apartment, heavy limbed and smiling, finally not really caring about what was going on outside herself and the four walls surrounding her. Her fingers trailed the walls, she delighted in the simplicity of the plaster beneath her lazily wandering fingertips.<br/>The simplicity of just being a bit off her face.<br/>Her doorbell rung and Jen was jarred from her buzz. She made her way to the door, wondering, admiring the slightly blurry nature of the lights overhead. She opened the door.<br/>Lana.<br/>Lana in a trench coat and heels. Lana with that smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Massive Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for smut.  
> And no judging you wouldn't have found this unless you were looking for it :)  
> (also idgaf if you are judging) :D  
> Enjoy.

Jen chewed her nails, she glanced out the window at the starry LA skyline, lamenting her life. The dark sky reflected her morose mood. Absurdly symbolic, really.

Sure she was somewhat successful, a major role in a major show but it felt fake, she felt fake.

Colin, as much as she was fond of him... well... fuck him... fuck everyone… she let her finger trace the lip of a bottle.

She'd drank the better part of 2 bottles of wine, that blissful drunk feeling covering her like a blanket. She traipsed the apartment, heavy limbed and smiling, finally not really caring about what was going on outside herself and the four walls surrounding her. Her fingers trailed the walls, she delighted in the simplicity of the plaster beneath her lazily wandering fingertips.

The simplicity of just being a bit off her face.

Her doorbell rung and Jen was jarred from her buzz. She made her way to the door, wondering, admiring the slightly blurry nature of the lights overhead. She opened the door.

Lana.

Lana in a trench coat and heels. Lana with that smile.

Fuck that smile.

Jen sighed and grabbed the brunette’s wrist, yanking her inside before anyone could take note of who she was and where she was. Fuck the fact they had to think about that kind of thing.

She pushed her against the closed door, forgetting herself for a moment. She had a tendency to do that around Lana. She breathed in the other woman, savouring the scent and the heat of her.  "Why are you here?"

Lana smiled sadly, pulling up her twitter feed and Jen's passive aggressive tweets to SQ fans. _Oh… That… “_ I always know when you are unhappy Jen."

Jen pushed away from the brunette. She supposed Lana was right. She wandered into the lounge and let herself fall onto the couch, grabbing the almost empty bottle of wine, bringing it to her lips carelessly.

"I'm just... "

"You are just frustrated," Lana finished for her. The brunette sat, far more delicate than Jen’s slouched figure, on the edge of the sofa. Jen hummed noncommittedly, savouring the wine she tipped down her throat. It was fucking good if she did say so herself.

"So, can I do anything to make you feel better?" Lana said softly, leaning closer, her arm bracing on the back of the sofa and the other coming up to push some of Jen's hair out her face.

Jen sulked a moment, hating herself for pushing her cheek into Lana's hand as it swept down her face. "You could rescue my stolen storyline," she groused before swallowing the last of the wine. She dropped the bottle onto the floor, not caring how it fell.

Lana sighed, letting her hand trail down Jen's arm. She was wearing a light cotton tank top, her magnificent arms bare to the world, and Lana relished the tense muscles under her hands with every inch they moved. "Poor baby," Lana purred, her fingers pressing into Jen's biceps. "Can I distract you in some way?"

Jen eyed her speculatively, biting her lip. "You better be naked under that coat."

Lana pulled back, grinning that dirty grin. She toyed with the lapels of her coat. This was better than mopey drunk Jen. She could get horny, drunk Jen, and both their nights would be a massive improvement.  "Why? What would you do to me if I was?" Lana pouted her best pout, fluttering her eyelashes. She felt faintly ridiculous but it all fit with the act.

Jen leaned forward, definitely more engaged, a smile touching her lips. "I'd fuck you hard on the coffee table, that's what. And if you're good, I'll fuck you with a strap on. Maybe tie you up. I'm feeling whimsical."

It took Lana's breath away, Jen's blunt words, and ok, she was wet.

Lana was always kind of hot for Jen, the other woman was beautiful, undeniable, and there was something attractively masculine in the other woman's bearing, the confident way in which her hips swung as she strutted as _Emma Swan._ Oh, it really did things to lana _._ But when Jen was being frank with her words, being blunt about what she wanted to do to Lana it was electrifying. Lana stood, hands going to the tie of her coat.

"Well," she started, pulling the material from the loose knot, "It's your lucky day." She pulled it loose and let the two sides of the coat part.

Jen's slow intake of air and her mouth opening was almost reward enough for travelling across town in nothing but a coat and heels but then Jen's jaw shut with a click and she was up on her feet in an instant. Her hands snuck inside Lana’s coat, palms smoothing to her waist, pulling her closer.

Jen let her head drift closer, breathing in the other woman. Lana always smelt so fucking good. She kissed her jaw and her neck, resisting the urge to nuzzle. That was not what she was here for. She sucked at the skin right behind Lana's ear, knowing it drove the other woman wild. She relished Lana's slight gasp, the other woman grasping her arms, pushing herself closer. Jen captured the lobe of Lana’s ear between her lips the metallic tang of her earring mixing with the clean taste of delicate flesh.

"Yessss," Lana hissed, slowly, quietly. She relished Jen being gentle and exploratory but now that she had the blondes attention, and those hands possessively on her waist she wanted something more. "So, what are you going to do to me?" Lana husked into Jen's ear, nipping her delicate flesh. Jen smiled, brushing her cheek against Lana's, before stepping around her slightly, and stooping. She swept everything off the low coffee table, magazines, glasses, notebooks – everything - it all crashed noisily onto the floor and Jen straightened up, a smirk on her face.

She turned, sitting herself down, and shuffled back, pulling Lana with her. Lana moved to straddle Jen, heels on, coat parting further as it pooled around them both.

"C'mere," Jen murmured, a hand snaking to the back of Lana’s head, pulling her down, down. Their mouths met, Lana moaning at Jen's tongue pushing into hers, not caring if teeth clashed - it was messy and wet and Lana ground down against tight denim. Jen's hands went again to her waist, encouraging the rocking motion of her hips, pulling her down harder, sliding down and cupping her backside.

"You know the windows are wide open" Lana gasped between hot open mouthed kisses.

Jen growled, "I don't care," she grasped Lana firmly, rolling them over. They fell off the table, onto the fur rug. Lana's gasp was swallowed by Jen's eager mouth.

"I want you inside me," Lana managed to say between kisses, and god she did. She grasped Jen’s arms again, feeling the muscle bunching under her fingers, under her palms as Jen slid two fingers in with no ceremony. She was certainly wet enough for that. Lana threw her head back, panting.

Jen nipped at her throat, a soft "mmm" coming from her as she started pushing in hard. She curled them as she pulled out, letting her thumb brush against Lana's clit, sending sparks of pleasure through the brunette.

Lana was normally loud but Jen slapped a restraining hand across her mouth, controlling, Lana moaned against it.

Something about it made her somehow wetter.

Lana loved having sex with Jen, but Jen being possessive and controlling was something that spoke to a darker side of Lana. She grasped at the blonde, her arms, her still clothed back, she raked the thin material up, letting her nails dig into flesh. It only spurred Jen on, her fingers pushing in harder, deeper, she moved her whole body with each thrust, rocking them both. Who gave a damn about carpet burn, everything felt too good. Lana let her tongue play against the palm across her mouth, smirking slightly at Jen's darkening eyes. She gasped as Jen suddenly pulled her hand from her mouth, instead threading it into Lana's hair and pulling her head back. Her back arched, and Jen's mouth went to her nipple, her breasts.

Lana couldn't be quiet not like this.

Jen fucked her hard, and her hot mouth covered her nipples in turn and fuck if Lana could feel her cunt pulsing already, feel the tell-tale tightening deep in her belly.

It was too soon.

But fuck if Jen wasn't playing to everything that pleased Lana.

"Mmmm, dirty girl," Jen purred as she caught Lana's nipple gently between teeth, tugging slightly. She swirled her thumb over Lana's clit with each stroke.

Lost in a haze of Jen on top, fingers inside, hot mouth on her breasts and the soft, soft threads of the carpet and the restraining hold of her head being pulled back, Lana could hear herself crying out. She let her nails score Jen's back, relishing the slight pain as Jen sank her teeth into her nipple in response. She could feel sparking in her toes, in her belly and she clutched Jen to her as she felt it build, felt it start to creep up and overwhelm her.

Jen kept the strength of her strokes up, hard, deep, her thumb pressing firmer against Lana's clit as she lifted her head to kiss Lana again, deep, gasping "You just love having me inside you."

Lana practically keened at Jen’s words. "God yes," she gasped, eyes falling shut, head falling against the floor.

"Tell me how much you like it", Jen pushed in harder, more aggressive, her voice a little harsher.

"Oh god," Lana bit out, her mind going to pieces. She lifted her knees higher, letting Jen in more, canting her hips. "More than anything."

Jen's growl of pleasure sparked it, in her back, in her cunt.  She felt the rapid pulsing of pleasure race up her spine, down her to her toes and she screamed the other woman’s name as she was fucked through her orgasm. Jen smirked before langurously coming up to cover her mouth with her own again, tongue brushing against her own.

Lana fell back, exhausted for a moment. Jen looked like the cat that got the cream as she slid to lie on her side, moving her hand from Lana’s hair to prop her own head up. She slipped her fingers from between Lana’s legs, a glistening sheen covering them. The brunette watched, trying to regain her breath as Jen licked her digits, smirking, tongue curling out sordidly between her index and middle fingers.

"Mmmmm you taste so good, I want you on my bed on your knees."


End file.
